Verapamil, a calcium antagonist, reduced left ventricular outflow obstruction in patients with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, and produced no adverse effects on left ventricular function. In order to evaluate the mechanism by which the drug works, evaluation of its effect on diastolic events is presently being undertaken.